Verdachtsmomente
Verdachtsmomente war die siebzehnte ''The-Clone-Wars''-Folge der fünften Staffel. In den USA erschien sie am 9. Februar 2013. Wochenschau Inhalt miniatur|links|250px|Jäger verlassen den Sternzerstörer Die Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia hat begonnen. Z-95-Kopfjäger und Eta-2-Abfangjäger verlassen den ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer unter dem Kommando der in den Abfangjägern sitzenden Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano, und fliegen auf die ''Munificent''-Klasse Sternfregatten der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu. Tri-Droidenjäger jagen die republikanischen Raumschiffe und vernichten die Klontruppen. Ahsoka und ihr Meister sehen sich nach kurzer Zeit von Raketen verfolgt, die an den Jägern vorbeirasen, sich nach einiger Entfernug öffnen und Buzz-Droiden freigeben. Die Buzz-Droiden setzen sich auf Anakins Jäger fest und begannen, ihn zu zerschneiden. R2-D2 und der Jedi-Ritter zerstörten einige, aber einem gelingt es, unter das Gefährt zu kriechen und ein Loch zu bohren. miniatur|rechts|250px|Anakin wird von Buzz-Droiden angegriffen Das verursacht eine Explosion im Schiff und Anakin wird bewusstlos. Ahsoka merkt das einige Sekunden danach und befiehlt R2 das Schiff zu drehen. Der Droide tut was ihm gesagt wird und es werden Dutzende Buzz-Droiden unter dem Jäger sichtbar. Die junge Togruta sagt R2, dass er den Abfangjäger auf einer kleinen Plattform landen soll, um die Sabotagedroiden zu vernichten. Dem kleinen Astromech gelingt das Verfahren, aber der Jäger ist zu schnell und Ahsoka muss von ihrem auf Anakins springen um den bewusstlosen Jedi zu retten. Als der Mensch wieder zu sich kommt erhalten sie eine Nachricht von Meister Yoda, der ihnen sagt, dass der Jedi-Tempel Hangar angegriffen wurde und sie sofort nach Coruscant zurückkehren sollten, um den Fall zu untersuchen. Anakin und sein Padawan werden vor den Rat der Jedi gerufen. Yoda und die anderen vorsitzenden Jedi-Meister erklären ihnen dort, dass sie einen Anschlag auf den Jedi-Tempel untersuchen müssen. Die beiden werden mit der Leitung dieses Falls betraut. Der Rat vermutet, dass sogar ein Jedi, der zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen sein sollte, hinter allem stecken könnte. miniatur|links|250px|Russo-ISC bei der Tatortanalyse Die beiden gehen nach der Besprechung zum Hangar des Tempels und treffen dort auf den Tatort Analyse-Droiden Russo-ISC. Sie reden eine Weile und Anakin meint, dass der Droide und Ahsoka die Anschlagsüberlebenden befragen sollten. Die beiden wenden sich an die Krankenstation und befragen einige Männer, die in den Hangars gearbeitet hatten, als die Bombe explodierte. Viele misstrauen Ahsoka, da einige wissen, dass vermutet wird, dass ein Jedi hinter dem Anschlag stecken könnte. Aber ein Mann vermutet, dass ein gewisser Jackar Bowmani hinter dem Anschlag stecken könnte. Die beiden sehen sich dessen Gesicht an und plötzlich erscheint Anakin und fragt sie nach ihren Fortschritten aus. Ahsoka antwortet, und danach machen sie sich auf um einen Aufstand der Familien der Verwundeten zu besichtigen Sie treffen auf Cin Drallig. Ahsoka und Anakin zeigen ihm das Gesicht des angeblich Schuldigen, als plötzlich eine Frau aus der Menge erscheint und sagt, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um ihren Ehemann handelt. Die Jedi nehmen die Frau, namens Letta Turmond mit in den Tempel und fragen sie aus. Es kommt dabei aber nichts Neues ans Licht, sodass Letta sich wieder zu ihrer Wohnung aufmacht. miniatur|rechts|250px|Ein Symbol in Lettas Haus - Protest gegen Klongewalt Russo hat auch wieder nach den Jedi gerufen. Er hat den Ablauf des Geschehens genau analysiert und macht sie auf winzige Nanodroiden aufmerksam, die an den Teilen, des Schiffes, von dem die Explosion ausging, haften. Sie werden danach wieder in die Ratskammer gerufen, aber auch Russo schickt nach ihnen, denn es ist eine Hand von Jackar entdeckt worden. Auch auf dieser Hand sind Nanodroiden sichtbar. Ahsoka und Anakin suchen abermals Letta auf, diesmal in ihrer Wohnung. Sie ist nirgends aufzufinden. Ahsoka untersucht derweilen das Haus auf weitere Nanodroiden, und sie findet welche im Essen. Offenbar war Jacker durch das Essen an die Droiden gelangt, die ihn unfreiwillig zur Bombe gemacht haben. Plötzlich erscheint Letta und sie wird von den Jedi in den Tempel mitgenommen um erneut verhört zu werden. miniatur|links|250px|Letta wird gefasst Nach einem kurzen Verhör treffen sich Mace Windu, Meister Yoda, Ahsoka und Anakin in einem Korridor und bereden die vergangenen Ereignisse. Die beiden Meister betrachten das Geschehen als abgeschlossen, aber Anakin, sowie auch Ahsoka, denken das trotzdem ein Jedi seine Finger bei dem Anschlag ihm Spiel haben könnte ... Dramatis Personae *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *CC-7567 *Kit Fisto *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Russo-ISC *Jackar Bowmani *Letta Turmond *Cin Drallig *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Mace Windu *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Yoda *Wullf Yularen *R2-D2 *R7-A7 *Barriss Offee Erscheinungen Trivia 200px|miniatur|rechts|Cin Drallig in TCW und in Episode III 200px|miniatur|rechts|Jedi bewachen den Tempel *Alle Filme dieser Handlungsreihe wurden nach Alfred-Hitchcock-Filmen benannt: Sabotage (1936), The Man Who Knew Too Much (1934), To Catch a Thief (1955), und The Wrong Man (1955). *Cin Drallig kennt man aus einem Hologramm in . *Anakin sagt zu Ahsoka einmal "I'm afraid one can become the other" und bezieht sich damit auf die "Verräter" Count Dooku und Pong Krell. Das ist ironisch gemeint und spielt auf Anakins zukünftiges Schicksal an. *Man sieht wie Jedi, unter anderem Cin Drallig, den Jedi-Tempel bewachen. Diese Tempel-Wächter werden in den nächsten Folgen noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Weblinks *''www.zap2it.com, in der Liste der vierte Eintrag von oben * en:Sabotage (episode) es:Sabotage nl:Sabotage ru:Диверсия (эпизод) Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 5.17 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen